


Fighting in Silence

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Euron cut out Yara's tongue, Eventual Daenerys Targaryen/Yara Greyjoy, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reek (mentioned) - Freeform, The Silence, Torture, Uncle/Niece Incest, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Euron has Yara on board The Silence after s07ep02. (Ft. events from s07ep07 and beyond...)'Yara struggled against the Ironborn men that held her down on the deck of The Silence... Euron laughed as he stood over her.'





	1. Silenced

Yara struggled against the Ironborn men that held her down on the deck of The Silence. Two restrained her arms while another put all of his weight on her legs attempting to stop her persistent thrashing. Euron laughed as he stood over her.  
“I told you to be quiet, niece. But it seems you can’t hold your tongue. So how about I hold it for you?” He snarled.  
“Euron! Don’t do this!” Yara tried to persuade her uncle. He bent down and straddled her hips on the deck.  
“Ahhh! Get off me, fucker!” Yara screamed. He took hold of her chin.  
“Silly girl.” He looked around to his men and laughed and they geared in solidarity with their captain. “You’re resilient, I’ll give you that.” Yara thrashed beneath him, freeing one of her arms. She clawed at her uncles face and neck, leaving bloody trails in his skin before the Ironborn grappled her arm back onto the ground.  
“Bitch!” Euron shouted and struck her hard across the face. Fear took over her body. Involuntarily, tears sprouted from her eyes and began rolling backwards into her hairline as Euron slammed his hand back on her chin.  
“Any last words, niece?” He snarled. Yara spat up at him, and Euron immediately squeezed her mouth open and grabbed hold of her tongue.

An ear-splitting scream could be heard across the sea as Yara’s tongue was slit from her body. Blood filled her mouth and she began to gargle on it.  
“Turn her over” Euron directed his men, and Yara was flipped onto her stomach, blood spilling from her lips, spluttering all over the deck. Yara was no longer screaming, just moaning in pain and shock. Euron put his boot on her back, slamming her into the deck and her hands were shackled behind her back.  
“That was wonderful!” Euron declared as he stretched out his arms. She was weeping now, and Euron reached down and took a fistful of her brown hair and pulled her head backwards. He shoved a rag into her mouth and secured another around her head to keep it in place.  
“Should slow the bleeding…” He mocked. Yara kicked her legs, anger fuelling her to keep fighting. Euron placed his arms around her waist and hoisted her to her feet, pulling her against him. This is when she broke, no longer strong enough to contain her sobs. Euron gently stroked the side of her face and trailed his fingers through her hair. His men had begun to disperse, leaving them without an audience.  
“I think it’s time we got some rest, little dolphin.” He whispered into her ear, letting his hand slip down the neck of her shirt, rubbing her breasts. She grunted and tried to shake herself free of his grasp but he only tightened his grip and led her into his cabin. 

Euron pushed Yara down onto his bed and began untying her shirt. She writhed beneath him, but had no sure defence with her hands chained behind her. Once her shirt was open at the front, Euron lay on his side beside her. He gently stroked her chest until he fell asleep. Yara scrunched up her face in disgust as she lay motionless beside her uncle. 

She didn’t sleep. The pain in her mouth was too intense. In the early hours of the morning she began gagging on the rags in her mouth and Euron awoke quickly to the sounds of her discomfort.  
“Up you get.” He pulled her to her feet and removed the cloth from her mouth, the bleeding had finally subsided. The two of them stood there, Yara’s shirt collected at her wrists where the iron connected her arms. Euron gave the leather collar around his niece’s neck a gentile tug before placing his hands on both of her biceps looking her up and down. She looked up at her captor, mouthing the word water.  
“Of course, precious.” He whispered planting a kiss on her forehead. “Stand right there.” He released her arms and she swayed on the spot, as her eyes following him as he retrieved a canteen. He gently placed one hand on her chin as he poured water slowly into her mouth, allowing her to take small gulps. When he was satisfied that she had had enough Euron led her back toward the bed, pulling her shirt back up onto her shoulders. He lay her down but did not follow. Instead he sat beside her,  
“You rest now…” He took a vile from his pocket and poured the contents into her mouth, moments later Yara was unconscious.


	2. Trapped Animal

_Theon? His slender frame was approaching her as she collapsed into the sand. Waves crashed to her left, cliffs rose to the clouds on the right._  
_“Yara, Get up!” He shouted, bending down to look at her face. Her life had been taken from her, without her tongue she could not command. She could not persuade. She could not be, Yara Greyjoy._  
 _“You have to get up!” She looked up at him, gesturing for him to help her up. “No. You need to do this on your own.” She shoved him backwards into the sand. She expected anger but his voice was filled with remorse. “I can’t believe I left you. You are my sister. You are my queen, and I left you there for Euron to do with what he pleases. Understand that it wasn’t me. Reek… Reek was in control. The violence… The trauma. I’m sorry.” Yara collapsed further into the beach, water lapping at her body._  
 _“I’m coming for you, Yara. The same as you did for me. I love you.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You have to get up now.” She put a hand on his arm as she pushed herself up from the sand._

Euron exited and re-entered the room several times while Yara lay unconscious. Just as she began to stir Euron unbound her arms and lifted her limp body from the bed, carrying her over to a small cage he had moved into his cabin. After opening the top, he lowered his niece into her new prison. There was enough room for her to sit upright with her knees folded a few inches in front of her chest. Euron leaned down and attached a leather leash to her collar before closing the lid of the cage and tying the leash to a board on the wall, preventing her head from slipping too far down in the cage, a cruel edition to her discomfort. Yara struggled to draw herself out of her slumber and awoke only to realise her new surroundings. She moaned as she tugged on the collar around her neck.  
“Good morning, little dolphin.” Euron muttered. Yara groaned as she thrashed against the inside of the cage like a trapped animal. “Come now, there’s no need to behave like that.” He reached into the cage and took a fistful of her hair in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. “In a few days I’m going to meet with little Theon and his traitor friends in Kings Landing.” Yara’s eyes filled with fire. She reached up through the grating and grabbed Euron’s wrist. He let go of her hair and took hold of her arm tightly.  
“You will behave while I am away, or you’ll never see him again.” Yara broke eye contact and turned her head away. Euron pulled on her arm. “Am I understood?” Anger once again ruled her body. She thrashed and screamed, trying to break Euron’s grip. Despite her struggles, Euron tightened his grip on her and took hold of her little finger, he pulled a knife from his belt and placed it at the base of her finger, she froze. She refused to beg or cry this time. Instead she gave him a fierce look of defiance. Daring him to do it. He laughed down at her.  
“You think you’re so strong. I wonder how many things I’ll have to cut off you before I break you.” Then with one clean slice, Yara’ s finger was no longer connected to her hand. “You know; I think I’ll give this to your brother.” Euron laughed as he strutted out of the cabin leaving Yara clutching her bloodied hand to her chest.

The following days consisted of Yara being let out of her cage to eat on the main deck. She savoured those moments of fresh air, the sea wind nipping at her skin. The Ironborn around her cared little for her wellbeing and were clearly just following her uncle’s orders. One night however, it was different. The young man watching over her slid a note into her cage. ‘ _We are close to Kings Landing’s shore - you should be able to swim from here’._ She read it again, then looked up at the boy. It was one of her crew from The Black Wind. He too was without a tongue. He gave her a small smile before leaning down and unlocking her cage. He helped her up, supporting most of her weight. He took hold of the leash and moved toward the cabin door, gesturing for her to follow.  
The deck was dark. Only a few Ironborn sat around drinking, distracted by their board game. He led Yara to the edge of the ship and looked down into the sea. He removed the leash and pointed to the water. She looked around, if she waited any longer she risked being spotted. She moved to sit on the edge of the ship, seeing the lights of the city in the distance. She raised an arm to her friend’s shoulder and gave him a look of thanks, knowing he would be killed if they were discovered. He patted her hard on the back before she leapt from The Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this new chapter! More to come soon :)


	3. Salt in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter may be distressing to some readers

The water was freezing. It was as if shards of ice were stabbing their way into her weak body. She looked out toward Kings Landing and began to swim. She gasped for air as her deprived body struggled to keep her going. Theon and her used to play chicken in the ocean to see how far out they could swim before one of them would turn back. Yara would always win. This time however, Theon was not here and if she was caught, she didn’t dare think of what her uncle would do to her. She swam, each stroke feeling as though her arms would snap off from frostbite. The stump where her finger once was burned like fire. She approached the side of the next ship in the fleet. She swam close to the side to avoid being spotted. She was so close to passing the ship when she became entangled in an outstretched net. In the darkness she could not find her way out. Pretty soon her thrashing became frantic as she desperately clawed at the net. She heard shouting from the deck above.  
_No, no, no!_  
She heard someone order for the net to be drawn up. Then the net encased her as she was lifted from the water. She screamed in anguish as she was recaptured. The net was swung over onto the deck and Yara was dropped onto the hard wood floor.  
“What do we have here?” A big man with a beard said, approaching her, cutting the net off of her. She got to her feet quickly, preparing to fight. “It’s Euron’s bitch.” He snarled. “He’s away now, love. We better look after you until he returns, aye?” He took a step toward her and she took a step back mouthing the words ' _stay away'_. The man laughed. “What’s the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?”  
“Euron cut it out, captain.” His men reported.  
“Ahh, did he now…” He took another step forward. “You know, girl; I’ve never had a woman say no to me before. You aren’t gonna say no, are you?” He stepped closer, Yara raised her fists.  
“Hold her down.” He ordered his men. From all sides men grabbed onto Yara. She punched one man in the head, sending him to the floor before she was tackled onto the deck. Her arms were held down above her head as she thrashed against the men’s grip. The bearded man sat down on her squirming thighs and began undoing her trousers. She screamed so loudly she could swear the whole fleet could hear her. The bearded man slid Yara’s trousers down her ankles before undoing his own. Then he pushed her face to one side as he began to do to the horrific thing she had let so many of her men to do the women of the settlements they raided. Her mind went blank and her body tensed as he continued, his palm pressed firmly onto her cheek.  
It began to rain that night, and the rain mixed with her tears as she thought of nothing, felt nothing. Nothing but pain.


	4. Mine

Euron climbed onto deck the next afternoon. Yara was tied to the mast, her shirt open at the front and her trousers sitting at her knees. Euron raced over to her.   
“What is the meaning of this? Which one of you creatures touched _my_ niece?!” He stormed.  
“She was caught trying to escape, my King.” The bearded man chuckled. “I mealy put her in her place.”  
“What the fuck gives you the right? She is mine!” He charged at the man, grabbing him by the throat before plunging his dagger into the man’s stomach. He left the man to bleed out on the deck as he went to Yara. He cut the ropes binding her and fixed her clothing, then grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to the small boat waiting to take her back to The Silence.

Euron immediately had Yara chained to a chair in his cabin upon returning to the ship.  
“What happened? I told you to behave yourself while I was away. I never let any of my men have their way with you and this is how you repay me?” He put his face directly in front of hers. “Maybe you deserve what Briggs did to you…. Who helped you?” Yara turned her face way and Euron slapped her cheek viciously. “I know you had help!” She spat out a mouthful of blood where her teeth had dug into her cheek. Euron stormed out of the room and returned with the young man who helped Yara escape.  
“Was it him? My men reported that he was sneaking around last night. I know he’s one of your men!” He held the boy’s chin and tilted his head back, holing his beloved dagger to his throat. Yara had known this boy since he was a child. She turned away. The sound of blood hitting the wood floor filled the cabin. She turned back in horror to see the boy’s body lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, Euron standing over him.  
“You are mine…. Anyone who tries to take you from me will die.”

Yara stayed in the chair all night as Euron slept in his bed beside her. Surprisingly, he didn’t snore. The next morning, he sat next to her at the table and fed her sludge from a spoon.  
“I saw Theon.” He said. “I told him that if he submitted to me, I wouldn’t kill you… You know what he did? He did nothing. I don’t think he even cares about you anymore.” Yara looked right into her uncle’s eyes, and slowly mouthed the words ‘ _he…will…come…for…me’_. Euron stroked the side of her face. He continued with a blasé tone,  
“You know, maybe he will. And then I’ll kill you and make him watch. Then I will do to him what I have done to you until he dies.” Yara pulled against her chains, desperate to hurt him. Desperate to drive her axe into his neck and watch the blood pour from him as he chokes on it.


	5. Paranoid Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter! But I think it wouldn't have worked if there was any more. Fasten your seat belts though, the next one's going to be a bit longer. :)

The journey to Essos was long and Yara spend it wasting away as she was fed less and less. Euron decided that she would accompany him to meet with the Golden Company. A “family outing” he called it. He had her chained to the chair as he washed the blood from her face, not yet trusting her enough to not try and escape. Since she got away and was recaptured, Euron had her chained up or in her cage at all times. A little paranoid, perhaps.   
He roughly scrubbed a damp cloth against her bruised face, the crusty blood that collected on her brow bone and cheeks finally disappearing.   
“When we reach the Golden Company, you will behave yourself. I am doing you a kindness by allowing you to join me.” Euron said plainly. Yara raised an eyebrow. What use could he possibly have for her in Essos? Was it some sick game?  
“You will be allowed to walk freely, unless you betray my trust. If you try and escape, I will cut off your hand. If you try again I will take the whole arm. Then, if you still disappoint me, I might just take your eyes.” With that he squeezed her face in his large hand leaning down so their heads were parallel. “You are fun to mess with, little dolphin. I like to watch you squirm.” He moved his other hand onto Yara’s thigh and began running it up her leg. She bucked beneath him and he retreated, looking disgusted, before moving back and kicking her in the stomach -  sending her chair tumbling backwards.  
“I try to be reasonable, even _nice_ to you.” Euron muttered. Yara screamed in anger, she wished she could hit him with some witty comeback, but her injuries betrayed her. Her mind went to one thing. _Theon._  
“Eeeoooommm!” She screamed. It was all she could manage without her tongue.   
“Theon? He’s not here. I am here, you un-grateful bitch!” He kicked her in the side of the head as she lay on the floor sending her, once again, plummeting into unconsciousness.


	6. Obedience

A slap across the face woke Yara that evening. Euron laughed as she tried to get her bearings on her surroundings. She was still in his cabin, but she was no longer bound.   
“Are you ready to show me how much you appreciate my kindness?” Yara nodded in response.   
“Alright then, get up and follow me.” He turned and moved to exit the room. Yara stood slowly, very unsteady on her feet. She swayed and began to step toward the door.   
“Hurry up.” Euron grabbed her collar and yanked her to keep up with him. They walked toward the smaller boat that would take them to the shore.

It travelled swiftly through the ocean. The salt filled air felt amazing on Yara’s skin. She had missed it.  She sat beside Euron, unmoving. He would often run his fingers through her hair of gently stroke the back of her neck as they approached the docks. The journey to the meeting was all a blur in Yara’s mind as she was bombarded with so much stimuli she could not process it all after so long in isolation. The market stalls, the smell of spices and fish overwhelmed her. Euron sensed this and took hold of her arm, keeping her on course.   
It felt like only moments later Euron was mid-conversation with the leaders of the Golden Company. She stood a few strides behind her uncle, flanked by Ironborn men as he arranged a deal of some kind. Securing their forces for Cersei. She noticed a path that extended out of the area and lead into a building complex. It would provide enough cover for her to escape if she could reach it fast enough.   
_No! He’ll catch you!  
_ She looked back at Euron. He is distracted. She could fight the Ironborn and escape.   
_No! Yara! He will get you and hurt you!  
_ No! She could do this!  
_He’ll rape you…  
_ Tears began to form in Yara’s eyes as she fought within herself.   
_Stop crying, you are Ironborn!  
_ She couldn’t stop. She let out a sniffle and wiped her face, trying to appear strong.   
“What’s wrong with your pet?” A member of the Company chuckled.   
“Oh, that? She’s nothing.” Euron remarked, returning back to their deal. His words cut deep into her.   
_What? You thought he cared about you?  
_ Yara’s emotions stirred inside her. Heat radiating from her body as she began to sweat. Never before had she feared pain, not until Euron had his way with her. She was losing hope that she would ever be able to escape this hell. Her body told her to run but mind held her in place.   
_He’ll hurt you!_  
“Come on!” Euron broke Yara from her trance as he shoved her back toward the docks. Then he was finished the discussion was over.  
_See what he’s done to you? You’re nothing more than an obedient dog!  
_ Yara allowed herself to be led by the arm by the Ironborn as she followed Euron. Her mind was still racing, she did not what to get back on that ship.   
As they approached the small boat she resisted against the grip on her arm. A sudden panic took over. The man pulled harder and she groaned in effort as she broke free of his grip. The world spun around her and she couldn’t quite work out what was going on, all she knew is that she didn’t want to get on the boat. From behind another man wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. She whimpered as he picked her off the ground as if she weighed nothing and she kicked her legs, still fighting.   
“Come on, Yara. You were doing so well.” Euron’s voice echoed through her mind as she was lifted into the transport boat, kicking and screaming now. Panic had overridden all sense of reason, her mind frantically searched for a way out. Euron covered her mouth with his hand but her whimpering continued as she began to shake. Euron lay her down in his lap on the boat and held her arms to her chest. Another Ironborn held her legs as she meekly fought and began to sob.   
“It’s strange to see you cry, niece. But I think it suits you.” Taking his hand away, he gently stroked the side of her face in an attempt to soothe her. Then the realisation came to her…  
_You are damaged… You are broken…_  
She stopped struggling and lay there in Euron’s arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and as they fell Euron wiped them away. She felt like a doll, laying there. Like the dolls her mother made for her when she was a girl. The dolls she never wanted to play with but pretended in order to not seem un-grateful. All the adrenaline that had previously pulsed within her had subsided and she was left lying there in an exhausted mess. Her entire reality was within this panic attack. She felt herself fading, but she pushed herself to stay awake. Her eyes began to close.   
“It’s alright… You rest. We’ll get you back to the ship safely.” Euron said as he leant down and placed a kiss on his niece’s forehead. Yara decided to allow herself this moment to rest. She knew she couldn’t escape right now, she probably never could. But in this moment all she could do was surrender to sleep and the disappointment she had in herself.

Yara Greyjoy, the warrior: degraded to nothing.


	7. Resilience

Euron carried Yara like a child back into his cabin. She was conscious, but not present. He carefully placed her down on the bed and pulled a fur over her shivering body.   
“Don’t go anywhere.” He said. She nodded in reply. She had no intention of attempting to escape today. Euron left the room and locked the door, Yara remained still. She let out a sigh and brought her arms close to her chest. She felt pieces of her old self slipping away with every breath, as she became more of the obedient creature Euron wants her to be.   
_Don’t think of that. Just rest now._  
Once she regained enough strength she would strike, when her uncle was least expecting it. Hours past and she just lay there. Eventually Euron returned and lay beside her, wrapping an arm over her much smaller frame. There they slept.  
When she woke the next day he was gone, but there was a bowl of food on the floor next to her. She didn’t touch it willingly, even when Euron returned hours later.   
He insisted that she eat, sitting her up against the wall and tentatively feeding her the contents of the bowl. She was too exhausted to resist.  When she was finished, she pretended to be asleep so that he would leave. He tussled her hair as he left and locked the door behind him.   
  
“Get up!” Euron shouted and grabbed hold of Yara. She raised her arms to try and fight him off her but he pulled her towards the door. He pushed her through it and threw her to the deck.   
“Look out there!” He pointed to the horizon. Kings Landing. He lunged at her and grabbed her collar, forcing her to look up as he continued.   
“You know where we’re going after we drop off the soldiers?” He pulled on the collar, Yara groaned in pain. “We’re going to find Theon. I hear he’s at Pyke. We’re going to find him and I’m going to take back the Iron Islands. We’ll be there in less than a month. It’s something you can look forward too.” The thought of Euron getting his hands on Theon angered Yara immensely. She spat up at his face and grabbed his hands, trying to get him to release the collar. He hit her across the head and bent over to pick her up by the waist. He carried her light, deprived frame back toward the cabin as she fought against him.   
“You know I hate your violent outburst, little niece.” He said plainly, almost sounding bored. He released her into the cabin. She turned to face him, fire filling her eyes.   
“Get in.” he pointed to the cage. Yara shook her head. “Get in or I’ll beat you.” Yara stood firmly, and shook her head.  
“Stupid bitch!” He charged at her and sent a punch straight into her stomach. She coughed but tried to stay upright. He came toward her again, but this time she grabbed his face and tried to drive her fingers into his eyes. He yelled in pain before grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her back, pushing her against the wall of the cabin, the wood creaked against their bodies. Euron leant his head in to be next to Yara’s ear.   
“I know you love your coward brother. I know that some part of him cares for you. I know you are loyal to the Dragon Queen and would never betray her. I know that you favour women over men. I KNOW you, niece. Don’t play your games with me. Because I will win!” With that he twisted the fingers in her right hand, crunching the bones together. She screamed in pain and tried to push against her uncle but he has kept her in such a weak state that her efforts did basically nothing. He fought her over to the tiny cage and forced her inside. With every effort of defiance Yara felt her uncle become increasingly aggressive. If she could keep this up until they reached Pyke she might be able to use his own anger against him, forcing him into a situation he would normally avoid.


	8. Pyke

_“Yara!” Theon shook her awake. She was laying in the sand, water lapping up at her feet._   
_“Brother!” She spoke. She knew she must be dreaming because she said the word clearly and Theon acknowledged her. “Theon, I’m dreaming!” She said, grabbing hold of him. He pulled her into a tight embrace._   
_“I know. It’s going to be alright, Yara. Just keep fighting. Protect yourself. Daenerys needs you to keep going. One day you will lead her fleet again.”_   
_“You know this isn’t alright, Theon! I am broken. Euron has broken me.” She let out a large sigh, almost crying._   
_“You are so strong. It’s okay to cry.” He replied. “When you reach Pyke, we can take him down together.”_   
_“He’s going to kill you!” Yara exclaimed._   
_“No, Yara. We will kill him!” He pulled her in tighter and stroked her hair soothingly. “Keep fighting” He whispered._

One of Euron’s soldiers woke Yara as they approached Pyke almost a month later. The past weeks had been hell. Between her uncles constant torment, being locked in the cage all the time and rarely being fed, Yara was far skinner and had lost a majority of her muscle mass. The stump on her hand hadn’t been allowed to heal properly and caused immense discomfort. The soldier assisted Yara out of the cage and shacked her hands behind her back, making sure to place her sleaves between the cuffs and her wrists, protecting her already chaffed arms. A kindness in the scheme of things. Then he tied a rope around her torso, pinning her arms. Finally, he attached the infamous leather leash to her collar and lead her out onto the main deck. Euron was waiting for them.  
“Good morning!” He smiled. She looked to the nearest land mass and saw Pyke reaching up into the skyline. They moved toward the transport boats and Yara was lifted into a boat next to Euron.

Upon arriving at Pyke, Yara was led by Euron up to the exterior of the main castle. He had sent a messenger up to Theon to request him to meet.  
“Do not try anything, little dolphin. I don’t intend for this to be the end of our time together.” He pulled Yara in front of him and held the end of her leash so his hand was right beneath her chin, his axe pressing against her stomach – a threat to Theon.   
Within minutes, Theon approached alone, as instructed.  
“Theon! How have you been, nephew?” He laughed.  
“Give Yara to me!” Theon said.  
“I’m surprise you didn’t come for her earlier.” He mocked.  
“We came to Pyke, and took it. I was under the impression that this is where you would be.”  
“You’re as stupid as they say…. So I’ll make it plain for you. Surrender Pyke, or I will kill your sister, right here.” Yara protested in Euron’s arms, Theon locked eyes with her begging her not to resist further.  
“Theon! Make your choice!” He snarled, pressing his axe harder into Yara’s stomach, not enough to cut, but enough to push Theon over the edge.  
“Wait!” He screamed, “Just… wait….” Euron stared at him, and started laughing. Yara seized the opportunity and leaped directly up into the air, knocking her skull directly into Euron’s chin, disorientating him. She sprinted toward Theon, but was tripped up as Euron caught hold of the end of her leash. She fell face-first into the ground. He had dropped his axe but he lunged at her with his dagger. Theon ran over, drawing his sword as Euron flipped Yara over and straddled her.  
“Get back, Theon! Or she’s dead!” Euron spat. Theon took another step forward anyway and Euron drove his dagger into the area just above Yara’s hip. She screamed as he kept the dagger in place. “Stop this Euron!” Theon exclaimed. Euron looked but at him but Yara screamed again, distracting him. As he looked down, Theon charged at him, driving his sword through his uncle’s shoulder. Euron fell backwards and Theon pushed the sword right through and into the ground trapping him. Theon signalled to his men who were just out of sight and them ran in to restrain Euron.  
“Fuck!” Euron moaned. “You’re all dead! I’m going to kill you all!” Theon rushed to Yara who lay on the ground panting, blood gushing from the wound in her abdomen. Her brother cut the ropes binding her torso and cut off the collar. It fell to the floor with a heavy thud, the symbol of her imprisonment destroyed. He sat her up on his lap and pressed his hands onto her wound to stem the bleeding.  
“Yara!” He said, “Stay with me, stay awake! Can you speak?” She stared up into his eyes, and opened her mouth. He looked inside and saw what Euron had done to her.  
“Someone get a Maester! Your queen needs help!” His men drugged Euron with a sedative and dragged him away.  
“Yara…” He wept, so scared of what other damage may have been done to her.  
“eeoom…” Yara said as she waved her hand where it was restrained by her side and he took her hand in his. She rubbed her fingers on the back of his hand, savouring the gentle touch of another person. He told her again that she was going to be alright, but she was already passing out. Her head fell against her brother’s chest, finally away from Euron. Finally, safe.


	9. The Greyjoy Legacy

Her bedroom was medium sized with a large window on the side opposite the entrance. Her bed was positioned on the left and a dresser and bookshelf on the right. That was all she needed for she was never in there long these days. She lay in the bed, bruised and bandaged. The Maester had managed to begin healing the wound on her abdomen but could not grow her tongue back, that was beyond his skills and impossible by all accounts.  
Theon entered quietly, carrying a roll of parchment. She looked up at him with a look saying ‘ _are you serious?’  
_ “Look, I have another idea but this will have to do for now.” He said in response. He came and sat on the bed. “How are you feeling?” He said handing her the paper and a pencil. She just stared at him, before breaking eye contact and staring out the window.  
“I’m sorry for what happened… I truly am.” He said softly. She took the pencil to the paper. ‘ _I know.’_ He looked away and continued to speak. _  
_ “Look, it is important that you eat and rest. But communication is very important. My men have told me that when children are born deaf, they can learn to speak using gestures. I think this could be a good way for us to talk. It will take work but…” Yara raised her hand to stop him and to bring his attention to her face. She was nodding. She had written something else on the paper…  
_‘We are both damaged but we are in this together’_ He began to cry again and he leant forward to place a gentle kiss on his sister’s forehead.

As Yara healed, her and Theon created a signing system that allowed them to communicate with hand gestures. Yara often got frustrated but never gave up and soon the siblings were arguing in the silent room. To support Yara while they both learnt this new language Theon didn’t speak either. Soon enough they were having secret conversations in front of the other men.  
When Yara was well enough to command, Theon acted as her voice. Giving orders on her behalf. The men still respected her authority and those who previously followed Euron had either fled, sworn fealty to Yara or were executed.

Then it was time to give her first address. She needed to inform her people of the exact nature of her truce with Daenerys. She stood, with Theon beside her on a raised section of the docks, hundreds of men and women stood watching and waiting. She handed Theon a piece of parchment, he opened it and began to read.

“I am Theon Greyjoy. Brother of your queen, Yara Greyjoy. These words I am about to read to your come from Yara herself.  
I have recently escaped from the clutched of my uncle Euron. He now rots and a cell below Pyke as punishments for his crimes against our people. He attacked our fleet and killed our allies. He captured me and subjected me to the full force of his torment. When I protested he cut out my tongue, I was raped by his men and almost starved to death before we returned to Pyke and he was finally overpowered. He was no king.  
The Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, has granted the Iron Islands independence. However, it is under the condition that our people change our ways. No more reeving, raping or raiding. I of all people understand that this is our way of life, but the world is changing. We can either change with it, or be left behind.”

The crowd erupted in in a mix of yelling and cheering. Angry voices overpowered those who shouted in support and within seconds fights where breaking out. Yara turned frantically to Theon.  
_‘we have to stop this’_ She signed.  
“I know. What do you want me to say?” Theon asked.  
“Ahhhhhhh!” Yara yelled, getting the crowed attention. She began to sign and Theon translated simultaneously.  
“Listen here! I know change difficult. But we are a strong people, this will not break us. We will grow new trees, we will sow the fields, and we will toil in the mines. I don’t care what our family words say. My father was a strong man, but he was stuck in his old ways. If we are to survive this winter, we need to adapt. The Ironborn will rule the seas on the Dragon Queen’s behalf, but we cannot do that if we are wasting away with our tails between our legs. Follow me, and we will protect the longevity of our people!”

The people were silent. Only the waves could be heard crashing against the shore. Then, one man in the raised his fist.  
“Yara! Yara! Yara! Yara!” He yelled. Moments later two other voices joined him, then four then ten. Soon the entire crowd was chanting.  
“YARA! YARA! YARA! YARA!” She turned to Theon and smiled. He smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder began to chant along with the crowd.


	10. Two Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Daenerys/Yara and lots of hurt/comfort <3

Daenerys was horrified to learn of Yara’s treatment at Euron’s hands. She had requested Yara to come to Dragonstone as soon as possible. So within a week the Greyjoy siblings were on Yara’s new ship heading for Dragonstone. The remaining men were busy settling into their new way of life under the command of one of the Black Wind’s surviving commanders. Yara lay back in a hammock, Theon sitting by her side.  
_‘What happened while Euron had me?’_ She asked.  
“Ellaria and Tyene are dead… I’m sorry.” Theon replied.    
‘ _Okay.’_ Her heart pulsed inside her chest. ‘ _I knew it could never work out anyway. I care to much about Daenerys to let anything get in the way.’_  
“Daenerys attacked the Lannister’s in open battle with one of her dragons. Jon Snow travelled beyond the wall to bring back a Wight to convince Cersei to fight with us. Daenerys had to rescue them from The North and in the process lost Viserion.”  
_‘Lost as in… dead?’_ Yara questioned.  
“Yes. She was devastated.”  
_‘She would be, they are her children.’_  
“Euron threatened to kill you if I didn’t submit to him. I refused, as I know you would have. But I was so ashamed. I thought I had sentenced you to die, but here you are. Why are you still alive?” Theon asked.  
_‘Euron liked to mess with me. Abuse me for no reason. He took me to Essos and I did not try to escape because I was too scared. He never raped me himself. He assaulted me all the time, but he never raped me. That was my greatest fear, even after he cut out my tongue.’_ Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what he had done.  
_‘I never used to cry...’_ She signed.  
“It’s alright, you have regained your strength. But you have been scared, as I have.”  
_‘Am I weak?’_  
“Weak? You are the furthest thing from it. You survived, when many of your men would have begged for death before enduring what you did.” Yara wiped her tears and gently smiled before looking back down at her hands, all traces of the smile gone.  
“I’ll leave you to rest. We’ll be at Dragonstone soon.” Theon rubbed her hand before getting up to leave.  
_‘Theon… Thank you.’_

Yara and Theon were received on the beach by Varys and Messandei. They escorted them up to the main gate to the castle where Daenerys could be seen running down the path. Yara stopped and stared at her queen. When she reached her, Daenerys could not remain formal, she lunged at Yara and embraced her. Her white hair brushed against Yara’s face and her palms rubbed her back. She stepped back and looked at Yara.  
“I’m so glad you are alive. I heard about what Euron did to you. I’m so sorry.”  
_‘It’s alright’_ She signed.  
“She says that it’s alright.” Theon translated.  
_‘I’m sorry about your dragon.’_ Yara frowned.  
“She’s sorry about Viserion.”  
“No, it’s in the past now and we managed to convince Cersei to send her men North to assist with the war effort.” Daenerys said.  
“There is more we need to discuss, could we continue inside?” Theon asked.  
“Of course” Daenerys agreed.  
“This way…” Messandei gestured up the stone path.

In the map room, Daenerys sat opposite Yara in the seats beside the fire, Theon standing by his sister’s side. He translated instantly for her.  
_‘Cersei is not being honest. She sent Euron to collect the Golden Company from Essos and deployed them to King’s Landing before being defeated at Pyke.”_  
“She is certainly living up to her reputation.” Daenerys replied.  
_‘I do not know what the best way forward is, but I will do my best to assist you in any way possible.’_  
“I appreciate this, Yara.” She turned to Theon. “Would you please give me a moment alone with you queen?” Yara nodded at her brother and he left. Daenerys made eye contact with Yara.  
“I want you to know I am doing my best to understand what you went through. I myself have experienced similar things. I care about you deeply, my friend.” She stood up and moved over to Yara, kneeling and taking her hand.  
“We can support each other.” Yara nodded, tears springing into her eyes once again. The emotions that came with processing this beautiful woman’s support getting the better of her.  
“It’s alright to be upset about what happened. It was horrific and unacceptable. Please know that am here whenever you need me. As an ally or something more…” She said softly. Yara moved her hand up to Daenerys’ cheek and then stroked her hair. Daenerys cupped Yara’s face and wiped away her tears. They pulled in each other’s faces and rested their noses together before Yara initiated a gentle kiss. She pulled Daenerys onto her lap as they continued to kiss.  
“Whatever you need” Daenerys whispered between kisses. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and finishing my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm super interested about what's going on between Yara and Euron because we haven't seen much on screen. So here is a "worst case scenario" for what could be happening. Yara is such a strong character so it's cool to see more and more pieces being written about her.


End file.
